Misery
by SweetAsHoneyEvans
Summary: Ron Weasley dies leaving his wife and son behind, read this story and watch how they cope with his death.


The sun glistened in the sky like a watchful eye watching over the mountains and villages, seas and rivers and streams, the animals and people. The grass lay upon the ground almost like a green silk cloth which was covered in dazzling colourful buds of flowers, thy water droplets on the petals of the flowers glistened in the sun like a thousand shimmering diamonds glittering in a glacier, a small pond lay in the centre of the park rays of sunlight bouncing off of the silvery blue material making different coloured reflections appear in the water. The look of the park was almost magical as well as breathtaking it would mesmerize anyone who happened to pass upon this lovely day.

While on the other side of the road the atmosphere was anything but breathtaking and magical. A little boy stared out of his bedroom window at the park, it was a beautiful day the sun was shining brightly onto the park making the park look like it was glowing from the sunlight, the happy warm scenery was not copied inside, the walls were a murky grey and most of the curtains were shut, except for the little boy's who enjoyed looking at the park as he remembered happier times which seemed like a distant memory now, the boy had short wavy mahogany brown hair that had grown dark and greasy and shabby from not being washed or even touched in such a long time, with what used to be bright blue eyes were now replaced with icy blue pools which emitted a silent aura of sorrow which caused the room to grow cold and unfriendly, like a child's nightmare but this nightmare won't disappear as soon as he opens his eyes, it would haunt him for the rest of his days filing his entire body and soul with longing of what should have been before the accident., the boy had tear stains on his face and his eyes were red from crying, his skin was pale against the window ledge which had used to be a lovely creamy colour but now had darkened with neglect while the lace curtains hung damp with the tears which the young boy had shed many.

A young woman sobbed into her clenched hands, from behind her hands her face was as red as a tomato and her throat was throbbing from the force that she was crying, she looked up as a flash of sunlight ran across her face causing her to sob harder and much more frantic as she stood up and walked to the window and pulled the curtain tightly shut causing the light to quickly diminish itself from the room like a unwanted guest who had outstayed their welcome, she did not want to see the light as it all reminded her of happiness something she thought that she could never have again nor did she want it, she rested her forehead against the murky grey material sobbing her heart out causing the fabric to quickly dampen under the force of her tears as they cascaded down her cheeks, her usual warm mahogany hair fell around her like dark curtains almost like muddy brown sheets which shielded her away from the rest of the world, grease ran throughout her hair causing her to look unkempt and unclean something she would not normally do but she did not care, how could she care about anything again not even her son could fill the void she held in her heart, just thinking about her son made another layer of tears fall from her eyes, she had not seen him in nearly a week and she had not spared him a thought, didn't even wonder if he was coping , her usual warm chocolate pools were clouded over with unshed tears and despair. In her hands she clutched a dark blue shirt, she clutched it to her chest so tightly that she almost felt like it was a part of her as she walked back to the table and sat down, tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks it seemed like normal to her now sitting here day after day crying and clutching onto past memories, she hadn't eaten in days she hadn't even washed or changed her clothes ever since the day her life changed forever what was the point when you had lost everything that you ever lived for, everything that kept you going throughout the day.

** Flashback**

_A man in his early forties with short deep red coloured hair and icy blue eyes walked down the street from work he was heading home to play with his son and help his wife cook dinner, he walked through the park looking at the brightly coloured flowers which grew without any worry or fear in the beautiful park, he saw his reflection as he walked by in the water and he smiled, he walked out of the park's gate and walked into the road a second later out of nowhere a speeding pair of lights came towards him and crashed into him so fast that he did not have any time to react, he heard someone jump out of the car and rush over to him but all he could think about his beautiful wife and son who were waiting expectantly for him at home._

_ A woman aged around thirty six was cooking dinner at home for her husband and son, her husband was going to be home soon so she had to get started she was thinking about cooking his favourite dinner so it would help him relax from his long day at work, all of a sudden she heard a knock at the door so she placed the spoon down on the side and turned the dials on the oven down so that they would not boil over and went to answer it, stood there was a policeman he looked at her gravely and told her the devastating news that would change hers and her son's lives forever._

**End Flashback**

The little boy walked out of his house and down the familiar road, his mother would not care that he was gone he doubted that she had even heard him leave the dark and damp building nor did he care if she did, he walked through two giant iron gates that creaked loudly when he opened them causing a flock of blackbirds nearby to scamper away in fright as the sound echoed in their ears., he walked further down the cobbled path before he came to a small patch in the ground with a headstone in which was covered in dead flowers which had been sat there since the last day he had visited the grave, he knelt down in front of piece of stone and did not move, the soil squashed gently under his knees as he knelt and stared at the object in front of him, the mud covering the already worn and tired jeans but he did not care about that. The little boy began to sob as he knelt before his father's grave trying his best to calm himself down so that he could read the gravestone properly.

Here lies Ronald Billius Weasley

Loving husband and father

1965-2008

You will be missed

The boy looked at the park across the road as he sat by his father's grave.


End file.
